The Guest of Fairy Tail
by Matt6452
Summary: Takes place after the Edolas arc. Everyone is relaxing in the guild hall, when a new face appears at the guild. What will he bring to the table for Fairy Tail? I watch/prefer the English dub, so some names will be their English dub variants, and I'm not putting Japanese name suffixes. The only thing I own is my OC and the plotline, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

The Fairy Tail guild didn't get interesting visitors very often. Today had been an exception.

_**Earlier**_

"What do you mean, there aren't any jobs left?!" Natsu yelled as he scanned the request board. "I guess not much has been happening around here lately since you all got back from Edolas." Mirajane replied. She was right, other than seeing Lisanna again, not much exciting had happened since they returned from the other dimension. Lucy walked over to them. "Natsu, after all that, I'm kind of glad nothing's been going on lately. We could use a break once in a while, you know?" "Yeah, but it's so _boooring _around here now, I wanna see some action!" Just then, the guild doors burst open. They all turned to see what it was. A hooded figure emerged in the doorway. "Where is the one here known as Natsu Dragneel?" The figure asked. "That would be me." Natsu replied. "You got a problem, buddy?" He said, cracking his neck. "I wish to challenge you, I must see if you live up to your nickname, Salamander." Natsu was ecstatic. "I never back down from a challenge, hell yeah!" He leaped across the room, and followed the hooded figure to the clearing outside the guild hall. At this point, a fair amount of guild members had come to watch, interested at what this stranger would bring to the table. "I hope you're ready, pal. Cause I'm not holding back!" Natsu yelled to the stranger. "Oh, but of course." The stranger replied. The battle had begun. Natsu immediately charged at the stranger, his fists ablaze. To his surprise, the stranger made no attempt to dodge his attack. His fist landed on the stranger's face with a loud _thud. _He pushed the stranger back, but he remained planted to the floor, a trail left on the ground where his feet were previously. "Impressive, but I know that's not all you've got." The stranger said. Natsu heard a short whirling noise, then noticed the flame on his fist he had used to deliver the blow had vanished. "No way...!" He then looked to the stranger's fist, it was enveloped in fire.

"Interesting taste..."  
The stranger responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Interesting taste..."  
The stranger responded.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Natsu said to his face. "I will show you only if you show me your true power, Salamander." The stranger responded. "You're askin' for it." Natsu replied. He jumped back, and prepared to attack again. "Alright, here goes!" He hit his fists together, forming a magic circle. To his surprise, the stranger jumped back, and clawed the inside of his hands, forming his own magic circle with the same shape and color as Natsu's. Were Natsu's eyes deceiving him? No matter. He continued.  
"FIRE DRAGON..."  
_Simultaneously, across from him...  
_"FIRE DRAGON..."  
They both charged towards one another, Natsu's and the stranger's fists ablaze.  
"IRON FIST!"  
"STEEL CLAW!"  
Their attacks clashed with a large explosion of fire that sent them both flying backwards. Their spectators were wide-eyed, mouths hanging open in awe. In flying backwards, the stranger's hood was flipped off of his head, revealing his face. He had well-kept, straight hair, pink, same as Natsu's. He had an innocent grin on his face. "So what they say about you is right, Salamander, you live up to your title." "Never mind me, who the hell are you, and how do you know fire dragon slayer magic?" Natsu yelled in response. "Did you know Igneel? Tell me where he is!" "Calm down. My name is Clay. I was taught this magic from another dragon of fire, not your Igneel." Natsu was confused. "Another fire dragon? I always had the impression that Igneel was the only one." He said, walking towards Clay. "Well, my master never told me is actual name, so it could have been Igneel, but I doubt it. If it was, I would have probably met you long ago." "So what do you want? It seems strange that you would have come here just to fight me." said Natsu. "I've actually come to join the Fairy Tail guild. Once I heard you were looking for your Igneel, I decided to seek out this guild, as I seek to find my master as well."

Makarov, Lucy, and a few others who had been watching the fight now approached them. "We are always welcoming new members. I'm sure you'll get along fine with everyone." Makarov said. "You must be Fairy Tail's master, Makarov. It's nice to meet you." They all then walked back into the guild hall.

Once inside, Mirajane approached Clay. "So, where would you like your guild seal, and in what color?"  
"Oh, I hadn't thought about that until now..." He noticed Natsu's red guild mark on his right arm. "Well, I think it's only appropriate, left arm, red." She stamped the mark onto his left arm, now a mirror image of Natsu's. From the upper level, Gajeel had been watching the events. "Great, another fire-spitting idiot running around. Just what we needed." Lily then came up next to him. "You know, Fairy Tail now has four dragon slayers, we're becoming quite the powerhouse." Gajeel scoffed, "Well, that all depends on how good this new guy is." Lily laughed, then said, "Remember, only recently did you and I join this guild, technically we could be considered new guys as well."

"Yeah, well, he's newer."


End file.
